


Nightwish

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Death, Deutsch | German, Ghost Katte, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, M/M, Translation Available
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich ist alt geworden. Er sitzt in seinem Schloss Sanssouci und denkt nach.Über so vieles im Leben.Und ob es eigentlich lebenswert war





	Nightwish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Nightwish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380578) by [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12)



> Wieder mal danke an meine Betaleser :)

 

 

* * *

 

_“Passed away in silence_

_The flute from the realm unseen_

_Empties its heart_

_Making love to me_

_With its enchanting melody._

_Light of Orion,_

_Shadow of Andromeda,_

_Call of the dancing Universe._

_The labyrinth I must enter_

_Before thou can blame my soul_

_With an age of peace”_

 

  - Nightwish, _Nightwish_

 

 

* * *

 

Es war dunkel geworden, das helle Licht des Mondes malte Schatten auf den Boden in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Sie schienen ein Eigenleben zu haben, nach ihm greifen zu wollen, aber noch immer saß Friedrich unbewegt und unberührt in seinem Sessel und betrachtete den Vorhang, der im kühlen Nachtwind wehte. Eine Böe strich durch das offene Fenster herein und ließ ihn kurz frösteln. Aber die Kühle tat ihm gut, nach der Hitze dieses Sommertages im August 1786.

Seine alten Hände strichen liebevoll über seinen besten Freund, den er nur still in den Händen hielt. Seine Flöte. So vertraut fühlte sich das glatte, dunkle Holz an. So lebendig. Seit ihm die Zähne ausgefallen waren, konnte er nicht mehr spielen. Es hatte ihn geschmerzt, dass ihm dieses letzte Band zu seiner Jugend genommen worden war. Zu dem Teil seiner Jugend, als er noch wirklich jung gewesen war. Als er noch wirklich gelebt hatte. Doch auch das war schon lange vorbei; er hatte sich damit abgefunden.

Auch mit seiner Jugend hatte er sich abgefunden. Oder besser gesagt, mit deren Verlust. Zu einer Zeit, in der andere Männer seines Standes gerade anfingen, zu leben, hatte man ihm das Herz herausgerissen; es war sein erster Tod gewesen und sein schrecklichster.

Achtundsechzig Jahre hatte er mit dem Schmerz gelebt, den ihm sein Vater zugefügt hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihn eingesperrt, ihn geschlagen, ihm das Herz, aber nicht die Seele gebrochen. Aber was war schon eine Seele ohne Herz?

Er war seine erste, seine einzige, seine wahre Liebe gewesen. Er hatte ihm gezeigt, was Glück bedeutete. Und ironischerweise war es auch er gewesen, der Friedrich gezeigt hatte, was Schmerz war. Kattes Tod damals hatte eine Wunde hinterlassen, die nie aufgehört hatte zu bluten und ihn von innen heraus versengte. Eine Wunde, die niemand hatte heilen können.

Schon gar nicht seine Frau. Elisabeth Christine. Er hatte sie geheiratet, gut. Aber nur, weil ihm sein Vater keine andere Wahl gelassen hatte. Schlussendlich hatte er sich doch eingefügt, er hatte nachgegeben; sein Leben war ihm mehr wert gewesen als sein Stolz; aber was für ein Leben hatte er gehabt?

Ein Leben in ständiger Gefangenschaft. Erst in der seines Vaters, dann in der seines Landes.

Nach Kattes Tod hatte er sein Leben Preußen gewidmet. Blutige Kriege hatte er geführt, sie mit Hängen und Würgen gewonnen, Schlesien hatte er erobert, um einen Preis, der es eigentlich niemals wert gewesen wäre. Doch Preußen hatte sich dadurch internationale Anerkennung verdient. Jeder in Europa wusste nun, was Preußen war und was Friedrich aus diesem Land gemacht hatte. Und das, wo er nichts lieber getan hätte, als diesem Land für immer den Rücken zu kehren.

Und stattdessen war er es gewesen, dem sie alle den Rücken gekehrt hatten. Alle hatten sie ihn verlassen. Seine Mutter, seine Schwester, sein geliebter Katte. Geblieben waren ihm nur seine ungeliebte Frau, die er nicht sehen wollte, seine Flöte, auf der er nicht spielte, und seine Staatsmänner, denen er nicht vertrauen konnte.

Seine Hunde. Ja, die hatte er noch. Die waren alles, was ihm geblieben war. Seine Hunde, und sein Schloss. Sanssouci hatte er es in einem Anfall jugendlichen Leichtsinns genannt. In dem Überschwang, nachdem er Schlesien 1745 schließlich erobert hatte, hatte er geglaubt, dass er hier ohne Sorgen sein könnte.

Als hätte es einen Ort auf dieser Welt gegeben, an dem er, Friedrich, je ohne Sorgen hätte sein können! Bitter verzog er den Mund. Keine Sorgen. Wo doch dieses Königreich das gewesen war, was ihm sein Leben lang nichts als Sorgen bereitet hatte! Und trotzdem hatte er sich dafür aufgeopfert. Zum Teil, weil es von ihm erwartet worden war. Zum Teil verstand er sich selbst nicht.

Diese verfluchten Kriege, an denen er selbst Schuld war, hatten ihn den letzten Nerv gekostet. Unsummen hatten sie verschlungen, ihn fast in den Ruin getrieben, beinahe wäre Preußen schließlich doch noch vor die Hunde gegangen. Vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen. Dann hätte er nicht noch weitere zwanzig Jahre über diesen Sandhaufen regieren müssen. Nicht einmal mit den Kartoffeln hatten sie sich anfreunden wollen!

Und Feinde hatte er sich gemacht. Natürlich. Angefangen bei seinem Vater, dem er sich nicht hatte unterordnen wollen. Maria Theresia, die er ohne Vorwarnung und aus reiner Machtgier angegriffen hatte. Ein bisschen auch, weil er nach dem Tod seines Vaters eben dem hatte beweisen wollen, dass er doch ein Mann war, wenn er auch keinen Thronfolger hatte. Und seine Berater, die bei ihm einer nach dem anderen in Ungnade gefallen waren. Er war eben anspruchsvoll. Kompliziert.

Aber er hatte ihnen allen vergeben. Mittlerweile war er sogar überzeugt davon, dass sein Neffe Friedrich Wilhelm ein guter König für Preußen sein würde. Er würde seinen Staat in fähige Hände geben. Preußen würde blühen, noch größer und schöner werden als unter seiner Herrschaft.

Friedrich lächelte. Die Schmerzen hatten aufgehört, seine Gelenke fühlten sich leicht und beweglich an, sein Kopf dröhnte nicht mehr.

Nur das Atmen fiel ihm noch schwer, so schwer, der Staub des Zimmers schien sich über die Jahrzehnte in seinen Lungen festgesetzt zu haben.

 

 

 

Auf einmal trat aus den Falten des Vorhangs ein Junge hervor – vielmehr ein junger Mann. Seine Kleidung war weiß, er schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. Er ging geräuschlos auf Friedrich zu, ohne zu zögern. Seine Füße berührten kaum den Boden. Sanft kniete er sich auf den Sessel zu Friedrich, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Dieser Kuss belebte Friedrich. Auf einmal konnte er wieder atmen. Er blickte auf, in hübsche, und so vertraute Augen. „Katte?“, flüsterte er.

Der junge Mann lachte leise. Er stand wieder auf und machte einige Schritte auf das geöffnete Fenster zu. Dann drehte er sich um und streckte Friedrich die Hand entgegen, forderte ihn auf, mit ihm zu kommen.

„Ich… ich möchte ja… aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich kann…“, wisperte Friedrich.

„Doch. Du kannst. Du musst nur wollen.“ Katte sah ihn fröhlich an.

Das verschmitzte Lächeln des anderen berührte sein Herz. Friedrich umschloss die Flöte mit einem festen Griff, dann richtete er sich auf und folgte Katte.

Es war kein alter Mann, der nun Kattes Hand nahm und ihm folgte, durch das offene Fenster hindurch und in die weite Sommernacht hinaus. Es war ein Junge von vielleicht achtzehn Jahren, mit weichen dunklen Locken und Sommersprossen, in dessen grauen Augen noch keine Bitterkeit, kein Hass und kein Schmerz lagen. Eine glänzende Flöte schimmerte in seinen zarten Fingern, und eine zauberhafte Musik schien die nächtliche Dunkelheit zu füllen.

Auf dem Lehnsessel blieb nur der müde Körper eines alten Mannes zurück, dessen Hände eine leblose Flöte umklammert hielten.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese fic wurde inspiriert von dem Lied _Nightwish_ von Nightwish  
>  Ich habe dieses Lied gehört, und auf einmal war da diese Idee in meinem Kopf und sie musste einfach raus...
> 
> ich hoffe, es ist euch nicht zu deep ':D


End file.
